The present invention relates to a combination of a printed wiring board and a memory device selecting circuit used for forming an electronic device including one or more data storage more memory devices (integrated circuits) which are mounted on the printed wiring board.
An electronic device, such as a data processing device, often employs a data storage memory module which may comprise a single memory device or a plurality of memory devices. The number of the memory devices is determined on the basis of the required memory capacity. When a plurality of memory devices is mounted, a circuit for selecting one of the memory devices is also provided on the printed wiring board. In the prior art, depending on the number of memory devices that are actually required, the circuit for selecting one of the memory devices needs to be altered or re-designed depending on the number of the memory devices used and the conductor pattern for connection with the memory devices must also be altered or re-designed.
Preparing different kinds of combinations of printed wiring boards and device selecting circuits for different number of memory devices is costly, and this leads to higher overall production costs.